


I'm in Like With You

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is acting weird around Danny and Danny is determined to get to the bottom of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in Like With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gyri).



Steve swept his arms wide to show how big the fish was and he knocked Danny's coffee mug off the table and right into his lap.

"Fuck," said Danny. Thankfully the coffee hadn't been hot. He glared at Steve.

"I'm so sorry." Steve jumped up and looked around wildly and then stripped off his own shirt and handed it to Danny.

Kono didn't seem to know where to look, and Chin's expression was plain unreadable. Danny balled the shirt up and threw it back at Steve's face. Of course Steve plucked the shirt out of the air before it hit him.

"What?" he said, but didn't put his shirt back on.

Danny shook his head. This day. This fucking day could just go to hell. It already had gone to hell. No, it had been hell. He'd fought with Rachel. He'd fought with Rachel's lawyer. He'd been running too late to stop for coffee, or malasadas. The Camaro had an oil leak. His computer had a virus and he'd just found out that he wouldn't have enough vacation time to go home for Christmas.

He got up and walked uncomfortably to his office, where he'd planned to change into dry pants. But once there he remembered he'd changed into his spare pair last Thursday, after Steve had accidentally pushed him into the harbor.

Steve barged into Danny's office still not wearing his shirt. "I'm sorry, Danny. It was an accident."

"You must think I'm stupid," Danny said.

"What? No--I? What?"

"It's the only explanation. Because someone with your training doesn't have accidents, doesn't knock people off docks into the harbor, doesn't knock over coffee cups, doesn't butt dial me in the middle of the night, doesn't... What?"

"You've got nice legs," Steve blurted out and turned bright red.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have a brain tumor, or something?"

"Danny, I--"

"I mean, seriously. Are you brain damaged? Because I can't think of anything else that would explain your weird behavior."

"Danny--"

"God, you must really think I'm stupid-- What are you doing?"

Steve shucked of his cargo pants and handed them to Danny.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Danny tried very hard not to let his brain short-circuit because Steve was standing in Danny's office in only his underwear, which rode low on his hips.

"So help me God, if you ask me another question and then cut me off before I can answer I will not be held responsible for my actions," Steve said.

"Why did you give me your pants?"

"Are you going to let me answer--"

"Why the hell--"

"Danny! Let me answer!"

Danny waved a hand to indicate that Steve had the floor.

Steve scratched the back of his neck and shifted his weight from foot to foot and wouldn't meet Danny's eye. Danny let him stew in silence for almost a minute.

"For Christ's sake spit it out. Whatever the hell is going on. Just say it."

"I sort of like you?" Steve grimaced, as if he was waiting for Danny to hit him.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling," said Steve. "Totally telling."

"You pushed me in the harbor because you like me? How does that even make sense?"

"I was trying to keep you from being shot." Steve looked distinctly ruffled. Probably because he knew what Danny was going to say next.

"Fratelli didn't even have a gun. He was holding a banana."

"Yeah, but it was all brownish black and I panicked." Steve looked around like he was casing the place for exits.

"So, what you're saying is that I'm like your kryptonite?" Danny took a step closer to Steve, who backed up into the door with a bang. "OK, here is how this is going to work. You're going to put your clothes back on and go and give Kono and Chin the rest of the day off. Then you're going to take me to my apartment so I can change and then you are taking me out to dinner. OK?"

Steve nodded dumbly. Danny shoved his pants back at him.

"And, babe? I like this whole stripping for me thing. But there's a time and a place, all right?"

Steve nodded again, smiled, then put his pants back on and went to do as he was told. Except there'd been the merest hint of something in that smile, something that made Danny feel like he'd just been played. No. He shook his head. Steve wouldn't have gone to all that trouble just to make Danny ask him out, right?


End file.
